Talon
The Talon was a covert arm for military campaigns created by Dancer, so named because of the demon's talons gripping the globe in the sigil of the empire.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11 The Talon and the Claw initially had different assignments, the Talon performed external covert military operations, while the Claw was created for assassinations within the Malazan Empire itself, eliminating threats from the inside.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11 They also wore a talon, or kept one with their possessions, such as the one that Cotillion found in Hawl's possession, which was a yellow stained talon.House of Chains, Chapter 16 The Talon differed from the Claw in that when they moved as a hand, they moved at seven paces apart, two more than the Claw.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.929 In House of Chains A number of different individuals attempted to track down a supposed new "Master of the Talon", including Cutter, Apsalar and Lostara Yil, who were each tasked by Cotillion.House of Chains, Chapter 16, UK MMPB, pg.659-660House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB, pg.392-394 Lostara and Pearl were also having a brush with the Talon as a result of their investigation into Felisin Paran's disappearance from the Otataral mines.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, pg.286-287, 291-293 Korbolo Dom claimed the title of "Master of the Talon", with Kalam recognising the difference in their formation to that of a Claw hand, though Cotillion (Dancer) had no input in this new group of Talons.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB, pg.929, 938 Korbolo was captured and had his Talon organisation destroyed by Kalam and Quick Ben.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB, pg.929, 938 In The Crippled God Tavore quietly showed Lostara Yil that she was a Talon.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK MMPB, pg.1109-1110 History The Talons were responsible for the destruction of the Cult of the Nameless Ones within the Empire, the sort of job that fell under their jurisdiction.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18 When Surly assassinated Emperor Kellanved and Dancer, she tasked the Claw with the elimination of the Talon, who were presumed loyal to Dancer.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11 The betrayal began subtly as a string of disastrous botched missions, but broke into open war when the Claw's objective was revealed by its own carelessness.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.287 The Talon were thought to have been entirely wiped out,House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, pg.286-287, 291-293House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, pg.298 but occasional survivors kept appearing from time to time, disproving this assumption (see book sections above and the section on Notable Members below for reference). Baudin claimed most original Talon were now "either old or drooling or both." Newer members of the Talon were often descendants of previous members, who were passed down the secret knowledge of what actually happened the night of Kellanved and Dancer's murders.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.288 Notable members * Amaron * Baudin * Baudin Elder * Hawl * Tavore * Throatslitter Notes and references de:Kralle Category:Talon